


Darkness Double Date

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dean is hypnotized, Dialogue Heavy, Double Dating, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mind Control, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Amara go on a double date with Sam and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Double Date

Sam made reservations at the fanciest place they could find nearby, which happens to be a steakhouse in Hays. The brothers' FBI suits double as their date night suits. Dean tugs at his necktie, finding his work getup uncomfortable. He would have liked a date somewhere more casual, a diner or a bar, but Sam insisted they should go formal. Cas joins them in the library.

"You're wearing that?" Dean remarks, pointing at Cas' every day uniform: dark blue pinstripe suit, black shoes, blue tie and tan trench coat.

"Is there something wrong with it? It's as good as your suit, isn't it?" Cas asks.

"Sure, but you always wear that. I though you'd do something special for tonight. It is a family reunion after all," Dean jokes.

Cas rolls his eyes. He's not exactly thrilled about the impending meeting with his aunt Amara. He grew up hearing horror stories about his father's crazy sister. He'd been taught to admire how his older brothers helped lock her away. He was willing to hear her side of things, but remained skeptical of her intentions, especially as they concerned Dean. Sam shared these feelings of apprehension, but there was no convincing Dean. He was literally under her spell.

\---

"It's not a reunion," Cas says from the backseat of the Impala.

"What's that?" Dean says, lowering the volume of the radio.

"Amara, I've never met her. Just heard stories, and none of them good," Cas says.

"Well, I hope you can appreciate the possibility that those stories might be biased," Dean says. He's been singing Amara's praises a lot lately, much to Sam and Cas' annoyance. "You know what they say, history is written by the victors and all that."

"But what if it isn't?" Sam interjects. "What if God is right and she's every bit as bad as she is purported to be? Dean, she's killed people! You being her lovesick puppy doesn't change that."

"And? What's your point? I've killed people, you've killed people, Cas has killed, what, hundreds of angels and humans? Thousands? I don't think we're in any position to judge her," Dean says. "Just give her a chance, guys, is all I'm asking."

Cas hangs his head in shame at Dean's casual mention of his past killing spree. It still hurt to be reminded of his mistakes. "In any case, it will be nice to get out of the bunker for awhile," Cas says.

"Exactly, thanks, Cas. See, there's a positive side to this," Dean says to Sam. "You guys haven't been out on a date together in forever. You've been cooped up your room too long. And hey, that's fine, build a nest or whatever. But you gotta turn off the Netflix and get out there every once in a while."

"How will she even find us? I mean, does she have a phone?" Sam asks

"She just got crapped out of a tornado of doom a week ago, of course she doesn't have a phone. She can sense me, or something," Dean says, mumbling the last sentence.

"What? What do you mean she can sense you?" Sam asks. "You never said anything about that."

"We have a bond, ok?" Dean says. Sam looks at him incredulously. "Hey, that's what she said, I don't know anything more about it than that."

"Oh my Dad," Cas mumbles, rolling his eyes.

\---

They arrive at the steakhouse in Hays, each of them feeling tense after the conversation on the way there. As they're walking through the parking lot, Amara appears behind them.

"Dean," she says. They turn around to face her. She's a beautiful woman, physically around 35 years old, wavy chestnut hair, wearing a black low-cut dress. There's a fierceness in her eyes Sam doesn't trust. Dean's entire demeanor changes in Amara's presense. He's calm, looking at her as if he's hypnotized. Sam and Cas look at each other in confusion.

"Amara," Dean sighs, leaning in and kissing her. "Amara, this is my brother, Sam, and your nephew, Castiel."

Amara is fixated on Sam. Sam offers his hand but Amara ignores this gesture, not knowing what it means. "Your brother. His soul... it's so bright," she says, standing before Sam. Sam tries to back away but he can't. Before she can open her mouth, Cas gets in between them.

"Do not touch his soul," Cas growls at Amara.

"Why did you bring this thing with you, Dean? I don't like angels," Amara says, glaring at Cas.

"Ok, calm down you guys. Save it for the dinner table," Dean says calmly. Everything about Dean is eerily calm when he's near Amara. It's unsettling for Sam and Cas.

"Alright, everyone fine now? Amara won't eat your soul, Sam. Right, Amara?" Dean asks. Dean turns to Amara, caressing her shoulders tenderly. "Amara, it would make me very unhappy if you ate Sam's soul. I'm sure his soul is very tempting and delicious, but please don't eat it. Let's go get dinner. I mean, you know, those of us who eat food."

"He and I are together. Where are your mates?" Amara asks Sam and Cas.

"We're each others'... mate, I guess," Sam says, reaching out to take Cas' hand into his.

"Huh. Who would have thought," Amara shrugs.

Amara is willing to put up with a double date with Sam & Cas if it makes Dean happy. They check in with the hostess who shows them to their table, telling them their waiter will be with them shortly while handing them their menus. Amara doesn't understand what she's supposed to do with the menu. Sam smiles politely.

The mood is still tense, as Sam and Cas can tell Amara is messing with Dean’s mind.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Sam finally asks.

"He's happy. He's in a state of bliss. Why wouldn't you want him to be happy?" Amara asks back.

"I want him to be happy. But I want him to be himself, not a zombie. Whatever you're doing, stop doing it," Sam says.

"I'm fine, Sam, really," Dean says.

"Who are you to order me around?" Amara asks, the fierceness returning to her eyes. "Dean and I have a bond."

"So do we," Sam and Cas say at the same time.

"Dean is my brother. Our bond is in our blood," Sam says.

"I'm Dean's guardian. Our bond is, for lack of a better term, profound," Cas says.

Amara rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know, you care for him. Why do you think I haven't vaporized you both? But we are together now. We will become one. We will become the void. All the pain and suffering of this life will be over for him. Why wouldn't you want that?"

"If it's so great, why don't you give him a choice? Stop doing whatever you're doing to him! It should be his decision!" Sam says a little too loud, banging his fist on the table. The couple at the next table glance over at them, confused. Cas puts his hand over Sam's hand, trying use his grace to calm him. Just then the waiter arrives to take their order.

"Um, hello, has everyone decided?" he asks awkwardly.

\---

As they wait for their food to arrive, they try to keep the conversation light but it always veers off into touchy subjects, Amara doesn’t have much in the way of social tact and asks a lot of awkward questions when she isn't denigrating Castiel’s entire species.

"Angels think they're so great. It took all the archangels to lock me away. I could snap this one like a twig," she says refering to Cas and snapping a breadstick for dramatic effect.

Then they start talking about God, wondering where he is & of course Amara has nothing good to say about her brother- but Cas defends his dad. The argument gets heated enough to snap Dean out of his trance for a moment.

"Shut up about God. Just talk about something nice, like the weather," Dean says. "Or how lovely Amara looks tonight." He smiles at her, admiring her cleavage. Sam looks grossed out and Cas just rolls his eyes. When the waiter brings their meals, Sam and Dean are the only ones eating anything. Sam digs into his salad, glad to finally have a distraction in front of him and an excuse not to say anything. He shovels gobs of lettuce and kale into his mouth. Dean is doubly blissed out from being near Amara's aura and having a cheesburger and a slice of pecan pie. Cas just sips on some plain black coffee, one of the few things he can eat or drink that don't taste like molecules to him. Amara looks at the plate of pasta Dean ordered for her, disinterested.

"Not hungry?" Dean asks. "The ravioli here is supposed to be pretty good. Maybe you could try human food and see if you like it."

Amara ignores him and starts looking around at the restaurant patrons and waitstaff, trying to decide whose soul she wants to consume while Cas and Sam give her disapproving looks.

"Dean, for god's sake, she wants to eat someone's soul!" Sam whispers angrily, making sure no one outside of their table hears him. "Tell her to stop."

"Amara, sweetie. No eating souls tonight. Not here anyway, you have to be discreet about eating souls, OK? You can't just eat someone's soul in the middle of a crowded place."

"Seriously?" Sam asks, trying to keep his voice down. "'Just not here?' When is it ever OK to eat someone's soul, Dean? How about never?!"

"I have to agree. Eating souls is never a good thing," Cas says.

"Who are you to judge me? Who are you to order me around? You're nothing to me, nothing but a fly to swat," Amara says, glaring at Cas.

Dean laughs awkwardly. "Uh, hey.. Why don't we find you some monster souls? It doesn't have to be human," Dean suggests. "We could catch some monsters and you could snack on their souls."

"I would not recommend that," Cas says.

"So what now, that's what we do? Hunt monsters to feed your ancient monster girlfriend?" Sam asks. "I don't want to be a part of that, Dean. It isn't right."

"So what? We'd just kill them anyway. And if it keeps her from hurting humans.." Dean whispers as another patron walks past their table. 

Amara is staring at the waiter across the room, eyeing him hungrily like his soul contains a sweet delicacy. "I'm hungry. I must eat something," Amara says. The waiter approaches their table to hand them their bill. Amara stares at him, licking her lips. He smiles awkwardly and leaves, telling them to have a nice night.

"OK, we're going to take you somewhere to get you something to eat. You can't eat the nice waiter," Dean says. "We'll get you a demon to snack on."

"No we will not. I'm not doing this," Sam says, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I have reservations about this course of action as well, Dean," Cas says. "What will become of the demon's vessel once she has sucked the demon's soul from it? What will stop her from devouring the human soul trapped inside as well?"

Amara rolls her eyes. She touches Dean's face and he is hypnotized. "I'm hungry, and I will eat whatever I want, and your friends will not stop me," she says, rising from her chair and following the waiter into the hallway connecting the dining room to the restaurant kitchen. Dean sits in a trance, too zoned out to do anything to stop her. Sam starts to get up and follow her, but Cas stops him.

"Don't. You can't stop her, she's right. We're powerless in this situation," Cas says. He sighs as a strange glow can be seen from the hallway. The waiter's soul leaves his body and enters Amara's mouth. He thanks her for whatever she just did and returns to the kitchen. Sam will have to stay in Hays and keep an eye on the waiter tomorrow. Though he seemed nice enough, without a soul he could be dangerous. He and Cas might have to take him out, which is exactly what Sam doesn't want.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Dean. That guy doesn't have a soul now," Sam says.

"Huh?" Dean says, still out of it. "Oh. You win some you lose some, I guess." Dean pays the check and leaves a generous tip for the waiter.

"I'm sure $50 will make him feel better about not having a soul," Sam says sarcastically.

Amara returns from her snack, looking satisfied and in a better mood. She puts her arms around Dean and kisses him. He kisses her back passionately, his mind and body in a state of bliss from being so close to her and the way she is glowing from being full. Sam and Cas gather up their coats and leave, having no desire to sit in the car with Dean and Amara, watching him make goo-goo eyes at the soul-eating monster who is warping his mind. Sam takes out his phone and taps.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Dean asks Sam and Cas. "I thought the plan was dinner and a movie?"

"I'm calling an Über to pick us up, find a motel nearby so we can keep an eye on the soulless waiter. Looks like you and Amara need some alone time," Sam says, refering to the way Amara was all over Dean. "If you bring her back to the bunker, keep an eye on her. We have souls locked up in the Men of Letters storage and I'd rather she not turn them into her own personal stash of Doritos."

Dean and Amara say good night to Sam and Cas, and speed off in the Impala. Sam and Cas wait for their driver to arrive in silence, holding hands.

"This situation is hard to bear," Cas says, breaking the silence.

"That's an understatement. It's so frustrating that we can't do anything to stop her. Any other monster we would have killed it by now. But God's sister?" Sam sighs in frustration. This must have been how Dean felt when he was tangled up with Ruby. "How do we figure this one out?"

"We will," Cas says. "We'll just have to keep looking." A black car pulls up and the door opens.

"Hello, boys," Crowley says. "Get in. We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before 11.09 aired so that's why Sam is not in the Cage


End file.
